Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of programming available and the quality of service. Hospitality systems may offer various types of programming from cable systems or satellite systems to guests. Often times, the systems are provided without program guides or other amenities typically found in a home viewing experience.
Hotel owners and property managers are continually trying to provide a wide variety of services to guests to enhance their stay at the location. Pay-per-view and on-demand are typically provided in home-viewing cable and satellite systems. However, hotels using satellite systems do not offer such services.